Ravenheart
by Arachniphobia16
Summary: You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself 'I lived through this horror I can take the next thing that comes along.' We only gain courage through fear and all it takes for the world to see this is the life of one little girl, brightened by none other than, Pitch Black. The Nightmare King.


**This story idea has been bugging me a bit and I do so LOVE RotG! Not too exciting, thinking more drama and less action though of course there must be fighting. It will happen! Btw this is set in the movie verse 'cause I haven't read the books. But I want to! So badly…..sniffle…sniffle. (gazes up in hope)**

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKMUSICJAMYEEEAHPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

It had started roughly a month ago and the famed Nightmare King found himself at a loss as for what to do. It had been three months since his defeat at the hands of the Guardians and the wounds were still fresh in his mind, igniting his rage and burning his insides. He was regaining his powers back bit by bit. He needed to be careful about it or those retched Guardians would show up and spoil his game before the fun even really began.

But plotting his revenge suddenly became second priority to…..this.

He had seen it before. Not all children had good lives and those children were the ones he visited the most, but this….this was something so….different….worse? He was so lost and not understanding why the scenario was plaguing him so badly. The poor girl, Ravenna, was….hollow was the only word to describe it. When she wasn't screaming for help, begging for IT to end, or crying in some dark corner she was just….not there. There was something about this child that seemed different somehow, something that drew him in to this lost soul. He couldn't put his finger on it.

As previously stated, a month ago he had been out doing what he was made to do and boy was he loving it! He had sent out a minimal number of Mares and of course headed off into the field himself. I was getting into the early morning hours when he had come across her house and the moment he crossed the threshold he could smell it, feel it in fact, the pure unadulterated FEAR that soaked into the very cracks in the walls. Terror permeated every inch of the place and it wasn't his doing. He felt a surge of power at it all and a small whispering nag in the back of his mind.

He took a deep breath and made his way through the house. He found the room of a young girl roughly ten or eleven years old. Her room was sparse and it confused Pitch for a few short seconds before he made his way over to the bed, high off of the sudden burst of power. Eyes aglow with a fearsome light and fangs bared in the dark he laid a hand on the lump in the blankets and realized it wasn't a little girl but pillows. He turned his head to the side and then began to scan the room for his prey.

He found her under the bed wrapped up in a makeshift nest of clothes and sheets. She was asleep but it wasn't a deep sleep. He yelped out and jumped clean onto the bed when the door to the small girl's bedroom slammed open.

"Ravenna!" The man in the door bellowed. "Ravenna where are you?! Come here now!"

The man wasn't overly huge and wasn't even that strong looking but it was the man's heart that Pitch could see and what he saw scared him, not even his heart was _that _rotten. He was average sized with short black hair, he had a plump little belly and the look of a villain. The man looked around the room before hearing the, now awake, girl's whimpers of terror. Pitch found himself gaining more and more power by the second, increasing his high. He threw his head back and gasped through his open mouth and reveled in it before that quiet whisper turned into a sudden shout and he crashed as the man stomped over to the bed and crouched down.

"You get out here now you little bitch! When I tell you to do something you do it!" He yelled as he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out roughly.

She cried and struggled. The girl pleaded with the man to let her go, that he was hurting her. The man threw her against the wall and snapped off his belt before beating her roughly with it. She screamed and it struck Pitch's heart in a way he hadn't felt in countless years. He swallowed and suddenly hated the power this was giving him. He wanted to run away and get rid of it all and he didn't know why.

After the man was done he grabbed her again and dragged her to the door. He cursed at her and she continued to cry as fresh bruises blossomed on her already pale form. Then something happened that hit the Nightmare King harder than anything else. She looked at him. Ravenna looked straight into his eyes as the man opened the door and a strange mist surrounded her.

"Please help me!" She screamed at Pitch. "Help me! Don't let him hurt me! PLEASE!"

She continued to beg him for help as the man yanked her down the hall and hit her hard across the face because no one was there. Pitch suddenly felt sick. He flew from the house as a shadow and vomited in the front yard. He jumped headfirst into the shadow cast by an oak tree and emerged in a vast forest. He didn't know where he was and he didn't care. His body vibrated with the power that Ravenna's fear gave him. It made him sick again.

He sucked in deep breaths but couldn't seem to gain his breath back. He let out a savage scream and ripped apart a tree with his magic. The black sand flew from his fingertips in long tendrils, ripping, tearing, and shredding anything they touched. He howled like an insane demon as he tore the forest apart. His eyes glowed furiously as darkness seeped from them. Black fire enveloped his whole body and burned everything he touched, draining the life out of the grass beneath him. He continued his rampage until a horrified scream reached his ears. He spun around to see a Wood Elf staring at the destruction with tears in her eyes. When she saw the madness behind his eyes she ran.

He screamed again and kept lashing out. He had to get rid of this energy! He screamed until his throat was hoarse. Pitch finally stopped when he felt himself weakening again and then he returned to his lair to await an inevitable visit from either the Guardians or a higher Nature Spirit.

He sat in the oak tree outside Ravenna's house as he thought back to that night. He still didn't know why it had affected him so. He'd seen worse, hell, he'd brought people nightmares worse than that to make them relive past horrors. She saw him too. He didn't remember her although maybe it had something to do with that odd mist around her.

He had heard of humans who were able to see spirits without having to believe in them. He had never seen one before. Humans like that went by many names but one fact was always constant, they saw into the spirit realm, could walk through it. Humans such as that lived in both worlds simultaneously.

Was that it?

Pitch snarled at it all. He was so confused and he hated being confused. He hated not knowing things. Which is why he came back to see Ravenna.

He took a deep breath and flew through the window. He set himself down gently on the wood floor and searched for her again in the darkness. He peered under the bed and found nothing. Of course, that place wasn't safe anymore so, why would she hide there?

_"Perhaps the closet?" _He thought to himself as he walked over. _"It's a common hiding place for children."_

The door creaked as he opened it and his question was answered by a small whimper. The fear powered him, and it made him sick again. He looked down at her cowering in the corner under a pile of dirty laundry.

"I remember you." She whispered tentatively. "Why didn't you help me?"

The question hit him like a ton of bricks but his face remained impassive. He sat down across from her and she crawled out to sit on top of the clothing mound.

"I couldn't have if I tried. Why can you see me?"

"Why couldn't daddy see you?"

Daddy?! Pitch felt the bile rise. Why?! HE HAD SEEN WORSE! What was wrong with him?! He was acting like one of those pathetic guardians.

"He doesn't believe in me."

"What's your name?"

"I'm the Boogeyman." He hissed. He couldn't help it, scaring people was in his nature.

The girl giggled. Giggled….at him.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" He snarled.

"I don't think you're scary."

He scoffed and the infernal child giggled again.

"My name is Ravenna." Her voice was hollow again.

"My name is Pitch." He gave her a small smile.

"You said-"

"I know what I said!" He yelled and it made her jump. "I have more than one name."

The two of them had talked all night as Pitch's shadows seeped in around the pair, hiding them from the view of anyone.

"He doesn't come to me every night." Was something she had said with happiness but it didn't make Pitch feel any better.

He took to visiting her more often whilst sending his Mare to do his job for him. He took a small amount of pleasure in giving her father his best nightmares. She tried to play games with him and of course he failed miserably at all of them which in turn made the little girl laugh and caused him to sulk. He wasn't used to dealing with children like this.

She enjoyed his nightmare sand ironically enough and he took to putting on little shows for her, as friendly as he could make it, and took care to make sure that the nightmare contained within never touched her. Over the months she sounded less hollow when talking to him, but only when talking to him. He had yet to see anything like that first night though but then again his version of more often was once in a while to anyone else. He probably missed them when they did happen.

The mists that surrounded her never faded and instead with every passing visit from Pitch they brightened and moved. As the months passed he found himself wanting to make her life happier. He was confused by this. Maybe he was going insane? Yes, that must be the answer.

Insane was the only explanation for what he was doing right now.

He was stealing one of Sandy's dreams to bring to Ravenna and if he was caught….he shuddered at the thought.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKTHISAIN'TASONG FORTHEBROKENHEARTEDPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

**There we go. Been bugging me. This doesn't mean my updates on my other stories are going slow. I think it could stand alone. So, if nobody likes it then…..there will be no more updates. TA-DA!**


End file.
